Ce Que Le Vent Apporte
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: Suite de "Ce Que La Pluie Apporte" Faire un résumé serait spoiler...
1. Chapitre Un : Mahyar

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ceci est la suite de ma première fanfiction « Ce Que La Pluie Apporte ». Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, voici le lien : s/11424297/1/Ce-Que-La-Pluie-Apporte_

 _Cette fanfiction se déroule deux ans après les derniers évènements de la première. Ce chapitre est donc une petite introduction sur ce que sont devenus Mahyar, Ana (la fiancée de Bob) et Aventures. N'ayez pas peur si cela ressemble un peu à « 50 nuances de Grey », ce ne sera sans doute (enfin peut-être) pas le cas de la suite (je me réserve le droit de… héhé)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre Un : Mahyar**

Mahyar ouvre les yeux, réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un rapide coup d'œil, une moue fatiguée, et il décroche :

\- « Mmmrgllh allô ? »

\- « Bonjour, suis-je bien chez Monsieur Shakeri ? »

\- « Lui-même. »

\- « Puis-je parler à madame ? »

\- « C'est pour ? »

\- « Oh rien d'intéressant, c'est plutôt madame qui devrait être intéressée ! »

\- « Je suis chez moi, vous me dérangez, et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ? »

\- « euh... Si ! Si, bien sûr ! C'est pour des produits ménagers d'une grande marque ! Mais tout le monde sait que ce sont les dames qui préfèrent gérer ce genre de choses n'est-ce pas !? »

\- « Rien que pour cette remarque sexiste, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il raccroche au nez de son interlocuteur et enfonce le sien dans l'oreiller. Après quelques essais vains pour se rendormir, il finit par se lever, grognon d'avoir été ainsi réveillé.

L'appartement situé dans le centre de Lyon est décoré sommairement mais avec goût. Dans le salon, ce sont des couleurs gris-bleu qui prédominent, avec quelques tableaux d'illustrateurs accrochés un peu partout. Un écran plat et une console sont posés sur un meuble bas devant un canapé noir, et la cuisine ouverte est, pour l'heure, occupé par Mahyar qui prépare son premier café. La belle machine à expresso, un peu comme celle des professionnels mais en plus petite, produit un son fort et grave tandis que le précieux liquide commence à couler. Il s'était offert la bête il y a quelques années. « J'en bois 10 par jour alors il y a intérêt qu'il soit bon ! » aime t-il expliquer à ses invités lorsque ceux-ci s'interrogent sur la machine infernale. Mais Mahyar aime le bon café, et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Il se dirige, la tasse à la main, vers son bureau. Celui-ci paraît petit mais c'est surtout à cause de l'immense bibliothèque qui recouvre les trois principaux murs. Rangés à l'intérieur, des livres de JDR, des BDs, des romans, des CDs, quelques goodies et cadeaux accumulés, et bien sûr, beaucoup de feuilles en tas ici et là ( des notes de l'auteur pour ses travaux en cours, principalement ). Le seul mur libre accueille une petite fenêtre et un canapé-lit, jonchés de tas de vêtements. D'ailleurs, après avoir posé sa tasse, Mahyar farfouille dans un des tas et en ressort un tee shirt et un caleçon propre, qu'il enfile.

Depuis les deux ans qui ont suivi la mise en asile de Bob Lennon, Mahyar n'a pas tellement changé physiquement si ce n'est qu'il a pris encore quelques muscles (les séances de sport intensives qu'il s'inflige deux heures par jour ont fini par payer). Il a toujours cette peau bronzée naturellement et ses cheveux noirs brillants, qu'il tient de ses origines perses , ainsi que son bouc (certes un peu plus long) et ses yeux d'un noir de jais, scrutant avec intelligence et vivacité le monde qui l'entoure.

Il fait bouger sa souris, réveillant son ordinateur déjà ouvert sur un article en cours d'écriture, pour son site. Il s'installe et commence à pianoter sur son clavier. Il est 09H15.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau. Mahyar jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est 10H30.

\- « Rentre ma puce. » dit-il machinalement.

La porte s'ouvre sur un sac de cookie, tenue par une jolie jeune fille blonde qui ouvre de grands yeux bleus émerveillés sur le MJ.

\- « Bonjour mon cœur ! » dit-elle avec une certaine excitation. « Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit tandis qu'elle approche. Elle doit mesurer dans les 1m70, et porte une jupe courte noir, un débardeur violet foncé, des chaussures à talons noirs et des formes plutôt charmantes. Elle se penche en prenant grand soin d'effleurer nonchalamment Mahyar, et pose le sac sur le bureau, à côté de la tasse de café désormais vide.

\- « Apporte-moi un nouveau café, j'ai presque fini mon article. »

\- « Oui mon chérie, tout de suite ! »

Avec un empressement peu naturel, elle sort du bureau, tandis que le MJ tape les derniers mots de son travail en cours. Toujours assis, il se tourne vers la porte et attend, les mains croisées devant son visage. L'esclave revient, la tasse à la main, et s'arrête net à l'entrée.

\- « Ana… »

Elle déglutit.

\- « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Elle hoche la tête, prend une bonne rasade de café brûlant dans sa bouche, et se met à quatre pattes. Elle pose consciencieusement la tasse sur le côté, et tout en regardant Mahyar dans les yeux, s'approche de lui . Arrivée à ses pieds, elle remonte le long de ses jambes tout en restant à genou, et le MJ rapproche ses lèvres. Ils échangent ainsi un long baiser où il laisse couler le liquide chaud de la bouche de sa soumise jusque dans la sienne. Il pose sa main sur son cou frêle, la repousse, et fait pencher son visage vers son entre-jambe où son boxer cache difficilement sa raideur.

\- « Ana, j'ai envie. Là tout de suite. »

Le regard vide, elle acquiesce et effleure de ses lèvres son…

oOoOoOoOo

Il est 20H. Mahyar ouvre sa page Roll20 et lance le live. D'abord Seb, puis Fred, Krayn, et enfin Benzaie se connectent. Ce dernier a remplacé Bob dès la deuxième saison. Cela n'avait rien enlevé au jeu, mais Mahyar a quand même un certain regret : Bob avait une présence, certes chiante, mais que n'a pas son remplaçant. Néanmoins, les fans avaient suivi.

\- « Bonjour à tous, chers joueurs ! »

Après les banalités d'usages et les pics lancés à droite à gauche, Mahyar finit par stopper les conversations.

\- « Il est l'heure mes amis. Vous êtes dans le cratère et…. »


	2. Chapitre Deux : L'Endormi

**Chapitre Deux : L'Endormi**

Le château est entièrement recouvert de ronces et de végétation, et si Grunlek n'avait pas buté contre une pierre qui faisait auparavant partie d'un mur, ils seraient sans doute passés devant sans s'en rendre compte.

Les quatre compagnons se regardent , observent les lieux, et décident d'un commun accord de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Chacun se munissant d'une arme tranchante, ils s'évertuent à couper toutes les ronces et autres plantes les empêchant d'atteindre ce qui avait été la porte.

Ils s'acharnent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, et réussissent enfin à se faufiler parmi les colonnes à moitié effritées de ce qui fut jadis l'entrée .

A l'intérieur , le plafond est à moitié détruit , laissant de longues cascades de plantes se déverser jusqu'au sol. Celui ci est jonché de débris plus ou moins gros , et par endroits , des squelettes de petits animaux apparaissent sous les couches de poussière , de terres et de feuilles mortes . Un silence froid et humide pèse sur l'endroit , et Theo chuchote à ses compagnons :

\- "Avançons prudemment , je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette endroit ... quelque chose vit ici ... »

Ils déglutissent et le paladin s'avance en premier , suivi de Shin qui tient déjà son arc bandé , puis des deux autres . Les armes à la main , ils évoluent dans les premiers couloirs sombres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avancent , la végétation devient de plus en plus rare . Au bout de quelques couloirs , une grande pièce se dessine. Les débris de la porte traînent encore au sol , et les compagnons s'avancent prudemment. Theo fait s'arrêter le groupe au bout de deux mètres .

\- « Que ce passe t-il ? » Demande Shin.

Il voit alors que son ami tremble . Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule , son sang se glace .

Les meubles, qui appartenaient visiblement à un salon , sont renversés et brisés , comme si il y avait eu une bagarre violente . Des verres et des assiettes sont en milles morceaux au sol , où l'on peut encore voir des traces de ...

\- « C'est du ... » commence Shin , le coeur serré.

\- « Oui , du sang. Finit Theo qui se tourne vers ses compagnons . Continuons , rien ne nous dit qu'il est mort ! »

Ses amis, l'œil sombre, opinent du chef. Ils traversent la pièce d'un pas lourd, et entrent dans un autre dédale de couloirs sombres, empli d'un brouillard d'humidité qui oblige le paladin à activer la lumière de son armure. Au détour d'un couloir, un son étrange se fait entendre, au loin. Les compagnons se figent. Respirant doucement, ils se concentrent sur les bruits car la brume ne leur permet pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres. Le silence leur répond. Pensant que tout va bien, le paladin reprend sa marche, mais... Un bruit furieux se fait entendre, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une forme à peine humanoïde bondit sur lui en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë. Totalement paniqués, les autres tentent de reprendre leurs esprits malgré le son ignoble qui sort de cet être immonde. Il est couvert d'un drap noir, troué et usé, qui laisse entrevoir un visage répugnant, rongé par le temps et la crasse. Des yeux de dément se posent sur eux, roulant dans leurs orbites comme des billes. Shin décoche une flèche qui vient se ficher dans un bruit mat entre les omoplates de la créature, qui hurle de plus belle. Ses mains crochues, comme brulées, tentent de s'accrocher au visage du paladin horrifié.

\- « Mais quelle est cette chose ! » Hurle Grunlek qui, à cause de l'étroitesse du couloir, ne peut atteindre le combat.

Se ressaisissant enfin, Théo se met à hurler lui aussi, et se jette l'épée en avant sur la créature. Il lui donne un grand coup dans ce qui doit être le torse, et dans un gargouillis atroce, un liquide noir se met à couler de la plaie béante. La créature pousse un hurlement strident et recule, disparaissant dans la brume. En état de choc, les compagnons restent immobiles, attendant que les cris cessent de retentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de calme, Shin dit doucement :

\- « Il faut continuer. Restons prudent. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est là. »

Reprenant un peu de courage, les amis continuent d'avancer, beaucoup plus doucement et à l'affût du moindre bruit ou chuchotement. Après être passés devant des portes fermées, ils arrivent jusqu'à des escaliers montant en colimaçon.

\- « Une tour... Ça doit être par là ! »

Un sourire apparaît enfin sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils commencent l'ascension des marches.

En haut se tient, encore intacte, une magnifique porte en bois ouvragé. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'est pas piégée, Théo pousse en premier la porte, et s'avance.

Son corps est allongé sur un drap en velours rouge posé sur une stèle en pierre , comme une princesse de contes de fées. Sa peau est blanche, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux fermés , et ses mains sont jointes sur sa poitrine.

\- « Il est là... Attendant le baiser de son prince charmant. » Lance Grunlek en souriant, ému.

Tous se taisent un instant, regardant avec émotion la scène et le corps de leur ami. Shin pousse doucement Théo vers l'avant.

« Vas y. Il aimerait que ce soit toi. » Lui dit-il doucement.

Théo déglutit et s'approche du corps. Il passe sa main sur le cou et sur le visage de son vieil ami, et sent sa respiration lente et mesurée. Il est là, bel et bien vivant. Une larme perle au coin de son œil, tandis qu'il se penche. Ses lèvres touchent les siennes en un doux baiser. Il relève la tête et murmure :

« Nous sommes là , maintenant. Réveille toi. »

Bob ouvre les yeux.


	3. Chapitre Trois : Bob

**Chapitre Trois : Bob**

Mahyar est accoudé au bar et sirote son mojito. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il restait enfermé pour terminer un scénario pressant, et il profitait enfin d'un peu de repos.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, il décroche.

\- " Salut , ça va bien ? Oui je suis déjà au bar pourquoi ? ... ah. .. mince et ça va ? ... Ok ... non t'inquiète pas pour moi , ça ira très bien ... j'ai toujours du boulot à faire de toute façon haha... Ok à plus ,repose toi bien. .. bye! "

Il raccroche et pousse un soupir . Un mojito c'est bien, mais avec des amis c'est mieux. Enfin il était quand même content, et de toute façon il vaux mieux qu'il rentre tôt pour se remettre au travail. Il s'apprête à finir son cocktail quand dans son dos, une voix claire l'interpelle.

\- " vous aussi on vous a posé un lapin ? "

Il se retourne et découvre une magnifique jeune femme tout droit sortie d'un film hollywoodien . Une robe rouge qui épouse parfaitement ses formes, des cheveux châtains foncés qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux noisettes qui le scrutent .Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, tel un félin. Mahyar en reste bouche bée .

\- " Moi aussi , on m'a laissée seule dans ce bar miteux ... "

\- " Comment peut on délaisser une aussi magnifique créature ? "

Il a répondu ça sans réfléchir , et est surpris de sa propre audace .

Elle lui fait un sourire à faire fondre tous les coeurs.

\- " C'est gentil. Je vous offre un verre ? "

De nouveau surpris, il accepte et elle demande au barman deux mojito .

\- "Suis je dans un rêve ?" Se demande t-il alors que le parfum de l'inconnue lui chatouille les narines. Il n'a pas très envie de le savoir de toute façon.

\- " Comment vous appelez vous ? " Demande-t-elle en lui tendant le verre .

\- " Mahyar. Et vous ? "

\- " Lena . " Elle lève son verre. " A notre rencontre, Mahyar. "

Ils trinquent.

\- " D'où vient votre prénom ? "

Ils se mettent à discuter de tout et de rien, et le MJ n'en croit toujours pas ses yeux. Tout en cette femme est exquis: elle est intelligente, marrante et belle.

La soirée passe.

Mahyar la ramène chez elle, dans un appartement récent qui sent encore la peinture et le neuf. Elle ouvre la porte et se tourne vers son compagnon d'un soir. Celui ci lui dit :

\- " Merci pour cette soirée, vous avez réussi à la rendre plus qu'agréable. "

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et approche sa bouche de son oreille.

\- " Elle pourrait ne pas s'arrêter là " , susurre telle.

Il déglutit tandis qu'elle l'attire avec elle à l'intérieur .

Le vent souffle à l'extérieur .

Dans un grand lit , Mahyar est allongé, nu, et la jeune femme, assise sur lui, se déhanche en gemissant. Ils bougent ensemble et suivent leurs mouvements de hanches tandis qu'il la pénètre sauvagement. Elle se penche sur lui, ses cheveux entourant son visage , et l'embrasse.

\- " Aha ... Mahyar ... "

Elle passe ses mains sur son torse tandis que celles de son compagnon s'accrochent à ses fesses .

-" Aha aha ... Mahyar ... " elle lui prend les mains et les maintient au dessus de sa tête . Le MJ se laisse faire et continue ses mouvements .

-"" Tu aimes ça Mahyar ? " Dit elle d'une voix rauque .

\- " Oui ..." murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux .

\- " Tu m'as manqué Mahyar. "

Sa voix s'est faite encore plus grave . Il ouvre les yeux , surpris. A la place de Lena se tient ...

\- " BOB ! "

\- " Surpris hein ? Alors ,tu aimes ..ÇA ?!"

Mahyar sent le sexe de son ancien ami s'enfoncer dans son ... Il se débat mais Bob le maintient avec force .

\- " Mais ! Comment est ce possible ?! "

\- "Je me suis réveillé sale raclure. Et je vais me venger . TU ENTENDS !? JE VAIS ME VENGER !" hurle t-il avec force avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche le MJ paralysé . Il plante ses ongles dans le torse velu du perse et le griffe jusqu'au sang.

\- " Tu vas me payer mes deux années perdues . Tu vas payer pour LA VIE QUE TU M'AS VOLÉ ! "

Mahyar se réveille en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Tremblant, il se relève et essaye de reprendre son souffle en calmant les battements de son coeur. Il touche son torse comme pour vérifier...

\- "Mon dieu ... qu'ai je fais ..."


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Vengeance

**Chapitre Quatre : Vengeance**

Mahyar n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir cette nuit là . Il s'était levé à quatre heure et était sorti prendre l'air . Pendant une heure et demi il avait arpenté les rues de Lyon , que même les étudiants alcoolisés avaient déserté. Ne restaient que les errants , les travailleurs de nuit et les prostitués. Puis vers 6h il avait acheté un croissant chez un boulanger qui venait à peine d'ouvrir , et était rentré chez lui.

Il se tient devant la machine à café qui crache son liquide noir , prometteur , dans sa tasse bisounours. L'horloge annonce 7h . Il attend encore 15 minutes pour pouvoir appeler Patrick , son meilleur ami . Il a besoin de parler , suite à cette nuit.. . Personne n'est au courant de son secret et de toute façon , il a peu d'ami . Il ne donne pas sa confiance facilement mais quand c'est fait , c'est une amitié indéfectible qui se crée. Et Patrick est celui de ses amis qui connaît tout de son passé et de ses pensées .

"Peut être n'était ce qu'un rêve ... un vrai rêve ... et que je n'ai fait qu'imaginer toute cette scène ... grand mère m'avait parlé de la possibilité que ... mais non , impossible ... "

Il rumine encore ses pensées quand sonne enfin 7h15 . Il prend son téléphone et appelle "pat pat" . Ça sonne .

Une voix à peine réveillée décroche :

\- " Allo ?"

\- " Salut pat , ça va ? Désolé de t'appeler si tôt avant que tu n'ailles au boulot , mais j'avais besoin de parler ..."

Un silence s'installe au bout du fil . Mahyar s'apprête à parler de nouveau quand enfin la voix répond :

\- " Euh... c'est qui ? "

\- " Ben c'est moi , Mahyar ! Bah alors , tu as effacé mon numéro par erreur ? " Rigole le MJ.

\- " ... Je suis désolé mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro."

Mahyar a un mouvement de sursaut , regarde le nom affiché sur son téléphone . Non c'est bien son numéro , bien sa voix ...

\- " Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Pat , c'est moi! "

\- " Alors oui , on m'appelle bien comme ça mais je ne vous connais pas. Vous avez dû vous tromper de Pat. Maintenant si vous permettez , il faut que je me prépare pour le boulot. Bonne journée . "

Et il raccroche .

Son sang ce glace quand une pensée émerge dans son esprit . Il se met à trembler , les yeux écarquillés. Fébrilement , il tapote sur son téléphone et appelle sa soeur . Une voix féminine décroche , plus réveillée que l'autre .

\- " Oui? "

La voix légèrement tremblante , il répond :

\- " Salut خواهر , c'est Mahyar. "

Un silence .

\- " Euh Bonjour ... On se connaît ? "

\- " C'est moi , ton frère ! "

\- " Euh désolé mais mon frère s'appelle Raphaël et..."

\- " NON ça c'est notre autre frère ! "

Il monte d'un ton , les larmes aux yeux . Il vient de comprendre la teneur de la vengeance de Bob .

\- " Mais calmez vous enfin ! Je ne vous connaît pas ! Laissez moi maintenant ! "

Elle raccroche . Les larmes coulent sur son visage et tombent sur l'écran . Il réussit à taper un autre nom . "Maman" s'affiche et ... Une voix de femme plus âgée que les précédentes et plus posée, décroche .

\- " Allô? "

\- " مادر c'est moi..." Cette fois , il ne peut empêcher les tremblements de sa voix.

\- " Raphaël ? "

\- " NON maman , c'est moi ! Mahyar !"

\- " ... C'est un joli prénom mais je ne connais personne qui s'appelle ainsi . On se connaît ?"

Cette fois , le MJ raccroche et se met à hurler . Tapant des poings sur la table , il laisse aller ses larmes et se recroqueville sur lui même , contre le placard de sa cuisine .

Il l'avait fait . Putain ! Comment en si peu de temps avait il réussi à maîtriser ainsi son pouvoir ! La rage doit en décupler la puissance et les effets . Lui même le pouvait mais il n'avait jamais voulu aller aussi loin .

Une douleur au crâne le prend et lui fait pousser un cri . Tout à coup , il n'est plus dans sa cuisine mais dans ... une douche ?! Il se voit dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre , nu , en train de prendre sa ... La voix de Bob résonne dans sa tête mais c'est comme si les mots sortaient de sa propre bouche .

\- " Alors Mahyar, comment trouves tu ma vengeance ? Elle est à ton goût ? Aha! "

" BOB! COMMENT AS TU PU ! " Hurle le MJ , fou de rage .

\- " Tu le méritais Mahyar ! Et ce n'est pas terminé !"

Il voit et ressent ce que Bob voit et ressent. Tel un pantin , il en reproduit aussi les gestes. Une lutte mentale commence entre les deux élus, l'un pour se libérer et l'autre pour garder le contrôle. Mais c'est Bob qui parvient à l'enfermer dans son esprit et son corps .

Il commence à se caresser les cheveux , et le MJ le ressent comme si c'était les siens .

\- " AH Mahyar, quel merveilleux pouvoir . Que de possibilités ! Maintenant , c'est moi qui peux te torturer , et même plus besoin de dormir pour ça ! Tous les deux , grâce à toi , nous sommes connectés en permanence . Un peu comme Harry Potter et Voldemort! HAHA HA! "

Des larmes de colère silencieuses coulent sur les joues du Maître .

\- " Allons allons ,je te sens crispé mon p'tit MJ! Je vais t'aider à te détendre ! "

Bob commence à se caresser le cou , et descend ses mains sur son torse . Dans sa cuisine , les mains de Mahyar reproduisent les gestes sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

\- " Arrête ça Bob ! "

Il continue à descendre ses mains , et ses yeux se pose sur l'érection du YouTubeur. Il en caresse la base , et dit d'une voix douce :

\- " C'est à mon tour de te violer mentalement , mon cher Mahyar ..."

Celui ci sert les dents alors que ses doigts se referment sur son ...

Bob commence les va et vient alors que le MJ répète ses gestes . Il a l'impression que sa main est celle de ... C'est ...

\- "Aha ... Bob arrête, je ... " Il sert les dents . "Je t'en supplie ! "

Il s'arrête un instant.

\- " Tu me supplies ? Toi ? Le Grand MJ , Maître des Dés ? " Il se met à rire à gorge déployée. " Mon dieu , Mahyar ! Tu rends ma vengeance encore plus divine! "

Il reprend le va et vient, plus prononcé cette fois. Le MJ pousse un gémissement. Bob halète et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus forte . Toujours assis au sol et la main dans son boxer , Mahyar suit ses mouvement. Il gémit alors que le plaisir afflue. Il les voit, ses mains , son ventre , et son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

\- " Regarde moi Mahyar... Et jouis pour moi … Comme tu me l'as demandé…"

Ils jouissent ensemble dans un ultime gémissement de plaisir , décuplé par la connexion mentale. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur les joues du MJ qu'il ne fait rien pour les arrêter.

\- " Haaahaa… Mahyar… Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…"

La connexion se coupe. Chez le Maître de Jeu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Ana, des cookies à la main. D'abord surprise devant les larmes et l'état de son amant, elle se précipite vers lui.

\- " Mon coeur! Mais que t'arrive t-il? " Elle remarque sa main couverte de sperme. "Oh mais tu aurais pu m'attendre pour ça.." Elle l'enlace. Mahyar fait de même. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de la voir.

\- " Mon Ana. Il faut que je te parle."


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Flamme

**Chapitre Cinq : Flamme**

-" Tu es sûr, mon coeur? "

-" Oui. Il faut que nous parlions. Il ne viendra pas pour moi, mais pour toi, oui. Fais-le. "

-" Très bien… "

Ana tapote sur son téléphone et envoie un sms à Bob dont le contenue apparaît :

" _Mon amour, j'ai réussi à me délivrer de son emprise. Je me suis enfuie et on m'a pris en stop. Je suis à Grenoble, sur le lieu de notre premier rendez vous... Viens me chercher. Je t'en prie. Je me sens tellement mal..._ "

-" Il va se douter que c'est un piège, mais il viendra. Dans le doute. "

Mahyar prend entre ses mains le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrasse.

Il fait nuit. Une nuit chaude. Le vent s'est levé et produits l'écho d'une tempête tropicale. Les dreads du MJ se laissent emporter tandis que ses yeux scrutent la ville froide et lumineuse. La lune éclaire de sa lueur blanchâtre les montagnes aux alentours, et une légère brume finit de rendre la scène irréelle. Bercés par le bruit incessant des voitures, les deux protagonistes regardent le ballet des phares en contrebas et les lumières oranges des immeubles.

En haut de la Bastille, tout semble éloigné, lointain. Ce soir, il n'y a personne.

Et Mahyar attend, dans l'ombre, tandis qu'une autre personne s'approche d'Ana, assise sur un banc.

La haute silhouette fine s'arrête à quelques pas, comme si elle hésitait. D'une voix claire elle interpelle la jeune femme :

-"Ana, je suis la."

Elle sursaute et se retourne, les yeux brillant.

-"Mon ... Mon chat !" Elle se lève d'un bond et s'apprête à se jeter à son cou. Mais il recule d'un pas, paumes en avant pour lui intimer de ne pas approcher.

-"Ana, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir... mais je sais qu'il te manipule. Où est-il ?"

-" De... il n'est pas là, je…"

Bob lâche un soupir et lance un regard chargé d'émotions. Un mélange d'amour et de... pitié ?

-" Mahyar, sors de ta cachette. Je sais que tu es là. Je te sens."

Un bruissement se fait entendre, un homme vêtu de noir apparaît, la main sur sa tempe.

-" Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans ma tête pour me trouver. J'allais venir. "

Il rejoint Ana mais s'abstient de la toucher. Les deux hommes s'observent un instant. Le silence s'installe. Le MJ peut clairement ressentir la haine brûlante de son ancien ami.

-" Je voulais que nous parlions. Je crois qu'il y a quelques points à éclaircir."

-" Je suis d'accord." Le coupe froidement Bob, les dents serrés. " Mais tout d'abord… Ana, viens me voir, ma chérie. "

Celle-ci prend un air surpris, adresse un regard interrogatif à Mahyar, et pousse un gémissement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-" Arrête ça Bob ! " Lance le rival en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-" NE LA TOUCHE PAS !" hurle le YouTuber.

Ana lève les yeux, Bob plonge son regard dans le sien, et Mahyar comprend qu'il tente de l'obliger à revenir vers lui. À se souvenir de leur passé commun.

-"Bob, arrête ! Ça va la tuer ! Il ne faut pas perturber un esprit déjà fragilisé !"

-"AH ! Tu connais bien ça toi ! Tu pensais avoir réussi à me détruire mais me voilà ! Et Ana repart avec moi ! "

La jeune femme gémit de nouveau. Mahyar plonge également dans son esprit et voit les souvenirs de son ancienne vie remonter à la surface. Lui qui les avait enterrés... il tente de les contenir et un combat mental s'engage.

-"Pourquoi tu veux la récupérer ?! Tu ne la désires même pas ! "

-"COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA !"

Sous l'impulsion soudaine des puissances entremêlées, l'esprit de la jeune fille se brouille et explose. Les souvenirs reviennent, se brisent, se confondent. Elle se tait, le regard vitreux.

-"Ana ! "

Il n'y a plus personne au commande. Tout est noir. Le MJ sert les dents et se tourne vers Bob. Ce dernier cède tout à coup à la panique.

-" Je ... "

-" Je te l'avais dit ! "

Il prend la jeune fille dans ses bras, contourne le banc et l'allonge face à la ville. Elle ferme les yeux et semble léthargique. Il marque une pause, se retourne et s'approche de Bob d'un pas décidé. Les poings serrés et par surprise, il lui balance un violent coup dans l'épaule qui le fait basculer.

-" Tu es dingue ! tu prends ce pouvoir à la légère ! Une personne lambda ne peut pas supporter une dose aussi forte ! Tu es fou ! "

Furieux, Bob se redresse d'un bond.

-" PUTAIN ! Alors que tu as détruit ma vie par tes pouvoirs … Bizarre ! " crache Bob. " Par ta faute j'ai tout perdu ! "

-" Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je n'ai rien fait! "

C'en est trop pour le YouTuber. Il se jette sur lui en hurlant, et chutent ensemble dans l'herbe. Ses jambes s'agrippent à celles de Mahyar et ses poings cherchent à le frapper. Le MJ tente de se protéger mais ne voit pas arriver le violent coup à la tête qui l'assomme.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Bob défait la ceinture de l'Iranien et la prend entre ses dents. Il joint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et traîne son corps jusqu'à un arbre aux branches basses. Là, il plaque ses poignets contre l'une d'elles et les maintient attachés, immobilisés par la ceinture.

Mahyar reprend ses esprits. À genoux devant lui, dominant, Bob le regarde, les yeux emplis de flammes.

Il savoure cet instant.

Mahyar, à sa merci, tel qu'il en rêvait.

Tel qu'il avait imaginé son ultime vengeance.


	6. Chapitre Six : Le Vent

**Chapitre Six : Le Vent**

Mahyar est allongé au sol, les poignets liés à une branche par sa ceinture . A genoux devant lui , Bob s'approche jusqu'à placer son entrejambe en face de son visage. De sa main gauche, il lui caresse la joue, passe son pouce sur ses lèvres et force la barrière de ses dents.

\- "Suce-le."

Dominé psychiquement, Mahyar n'a d'autre choix que de lui obéir, il passe sa langue sur son pouce, le suçote et le mordille. De sa main gauche, Bob enfonce ses longs doigts effilés dans la chevelure brune de l'Iranien. Puis il dérobe sa main de la langue et défait la braguette de son jean, dévoilant ainsi qu'il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Le MJ panique.

\- "Bob je t'en prie, écoute moi, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait !"

\- "La parlotte ce sera pour plus tard. Là maintenant je ne veux rien entendre de toi à part des gémissements ! Et ne fais pas cette tête. Tu aimes ça, je le sais."

Il plonge tout à coup sa main dans le pantalon de l'Iranien, et se saisit de son membre dressé. Celui-ci sursaute sous l'assaut et ouvre grand les yeux.

\- "Tu vois. Je t'excite."

Il approche la tête de son cou et y dépose un baiser. Mahyar tente de l'en empêcher mais Bob maintient toujours sa tête de la main droite. Sa respiration s'accélère sous l'assaut des lèvres qui commencent à descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa clavicule. Il se mord les joues pour ne pas gémir. Bob a sorti l'érection du MJ à l'air libre, et dirige ses baisers vers elle.

\- "Non ! Non Bob je t'en prie, arrête...Aha !"

Il y pose ses lèvres. Mahyar rejette la tête en arrière et pousse un râle. Dieu que …

\- "...que c'est bon…"

Le rouge leur monte aux joues. La connexion mentale intensifie leur plaisir. Bob lâche la chevelure noire et passe également sa main dans son jean. Ils halètent et soupirent tandis que les mouvements de l'un décuplent les sensations de l'autre.

\- "Aha… Bob, je t'en prie… Je… Je vais venir!"

Bob se redresse tout à coup, et plonge sa langue dans la bouche de Mahyar, étouffant ses gémissements. Il se place de telle sorte que leurs entrejambes se caressent mutuellement. Il accélère ses mouvements de hanches, tout en étouffant les cris de plaisir de l'Iranien. Ils échangent ainsi un baiser sauvage et dans un gémissement plaintif, jouissent ensemble, semant leurs liquides chauds sur l'entrejambe de l'autre.

Ils halètent, front contre front.

Bob se reprend et se redresse. Il réajuste son pantalon, en y essuyant ses doigts. Laissant le MJ attaché, il prend un air grave.

\- "Mahyar… Je veux que tu m'expliques. Maintenant. Tout ça. Ce pouvoir, pour commencer."

Haletant, ce dernier répond:

\- " Laisse moi deux minutes s'il te plaît… "

Il prend le temps de récupérer son souffle. Bob l'observe, faisant preuve d'une patience exemplaire. Le MJ déglutit et garde contenance malgré la situation. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit:

\- " Ce pouvoir coule dans les veines de ma famille depuis des siècles. Comme tu le sais je suis Iranien, autrefois l'Empire perse était très puissant, en partie grâce à l'utilisation de ce pouvoir. Nous pouvions manipuler à notre guise l'esprit de n'importe quelle personne ou animal , qu'elle soit endormie ou éveillée. Mais au fil du temps, le sang s'est dilué et affaibli. Aujourd'hui, très peu connaissent l'existence de ce pouvoir et sont encore capable de l'utiliser , et il nous permet de manipuler seulement les rêves. Quand la connexion se fait régulièrement et l'emprise plus forte, on peut aussi manipuler le sujet lorsqu'il est éveillé. Pour ce qui est de notre… Connexion particulière, ma grand-mère m'en avait parlé une fois. Mais c'est extrêmement rare…"

Le silence s'installe. Bob le regarde, les yeux ronds , des yeux où l'on voit passer beaucoup d'émotions. après quelques secondes, il répond :

\- "C'est totalement farfelu et ... incroyable … Mais je vois dans ton esprit que tu ne mens pas, ce qui m'effraie encore plus. Néanmoins mes questions ne s'arrêtent pas là."

Il se penche, pose sa main gauche à terre et de sa main droite, attrape le menton de Mahyar en rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- " Pour-quoi-m'as-tu-manipulé? "

\- " Je ne l'ai jamais… "

\- " Ne me mens pas! "

\- " Tu vois dans ma tête. Tu sais que je ne mens pas. "

\- " Alors comment est-ce arrivé?! Pourquoi tu me hantais dans mes rêves?! "

\- "Je ne sais pas! Peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide pour me désirer!"

Ils se taisent. Bob repense à ses premiers rêves, ses désirs enfouis qui font surface. Ses pensées qui volaient sans cesse vers lui. Son obsession.

\- " Je suis rentré dans ta tête, c'est vrai, mais seulement une semaine avant que je ne vienne vous voir dans le Nord. Je... J'étais attiré par toi depuis longtemps et je voulais voir ce qu'il en était de toi. J'ai vu tes désirs, ta passion, c'était aussi ce que je voulais... J'avoue qu'à ce moment là je les ai attisés dans l'espoir de partager quelque chose avec toi dans la vraie vie. Mais j'avais sous estimé la force de… Tes sentiments et celle de ton obsession. Et soyons clairs, tu étais déjà fou de moi! "

Bob reste interdit, le regard dans le vide.

\- "C'est vrai, tu étais déjà fragile, et ma venue dans ta tête n'a pas arrangé les choses. Pour ça, je suis désolé. Mais pour le reste, je ne suis pas fautif. Je n'ai jamais manipulé tes rêves auparavant, je te le jure."

Bob reste interdit. Il laisse le vent caresser leurs peaux encore chaudes.

\- " Sommes nous des amants maudits? "

Le MJ hausse les épaules .

\- " Ça aurait pu mieux se passer , disons ... "

\- " Je suis désolé pour ta famille... et tes amis ... j'étais fou de rage ... il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils puissent récupérer leurs souvenirs ? "

\- " Détache - moi. " dit Mahyar.

L'autre s'exécute sans mot dire. Le MJ se redresse, réajuste son jean, récupère sa ceinture et la replace autour de sa taille. Bob le regarde, l'air meurtri.

\- " Ne fais pas cette tête. Ça va aller. "

Il prend par la taille le youtuber et l'invite à marcher.

La vue est toujours magnifique. La nuit est bien tombée et un halo lumineux entoure la ville en contrebas. Le calme s'est installé. Deux silhouettes contemplent le paysage, le vent fouettant leurs visages.

\- " J'accepte tes excuses. Tu sais, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi."

Bob lui lance un regard étonné.

\- " Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne me suis jamais servi de mes pouvoirs pour… Et bien, faire de grandes choses. Dominer le monde, tout ça. "

\- "Si , bien sûr… Cela fait partie des questions que je voulais te poser…"

\- " La famille. Les amis. Tous ces liens sociaux inutiles, forcés. Je pensais avoir besoin de cet équilibre, mais il ne faisait que m'enchaîner. Tu m'as libéré. Grâce à toi, je n'ai plus d'attaches. Personne ne m'attend, nulle part. Je suis libre."

Bob déglutit en se plongeant dans le regard noir de son amant. La détermination et la joie s'y mêlent.

\- " Et… Et moi? "

Mahyar l'attrape par la taille et tout en souriant, l'embrasse fougueusement.

\- " Reste avec moi! Tu es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux. "

Bob est heureux que la nuit cache la rougeur qui lui monte aux joues. Une sensation de bonheur se diffuse lentement dans son estomac alors qu'il réajuste une mèche de cheveux emportée par le vent.

\- " Le monde nous appartient. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. "

\- " Tu veux dire… "

\- " Je veux dire que personne ne peut nous arrêter. "

Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres. En cet instant, ils savent, et comprennent du même coup toutes les possibilités qui leurs sont offertes.

\- " Es tu prêt à me suivre? "

Le regard profond et noir du MJ exprime tout la force de son coeur et la noirceur de ses dessins. Bob en a le vertige.

\- " Oui…" Murmure-t-il en un souffle.

Derrière eux , sur le banc, Ana ouvre les yeux. Une lueur de conscience perce ses pupilles. Elle se redresse péniblement, et tangue. Devant, elle reconnaît les silhouettes de ses deux anciens amants. Un chaos d'images, de souvenirs et de sentiments l'assaille, d'où émerge une colère qui la prend aux tripes. Elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle sait quoi faire. Le désir de vengeance lui donne la force de se relever. Elle s'avance, pas à pas. Chaque mouvement lui coûte, chaque seconde laisse s'enfuir son esprit. Elle ne cesse de fixer les deux silhouettes.

\- " Je t'offrirai le monde. "

La rage dévore ses entrailles. Elle rampe presque à terre. Ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage, balancés par le vent, ne cachant en rien sa détermination vengeresse. Ses mains se tendent. Elle rassemble ses dernières forces pour se jeter en avant.

Les deux amants n'ont que le temps de pousser un cri. Les corps tombent ensemble par dessus la rambarde.

Le silence s'installe.

Le vent domine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les gyrophares des voitures de police éclairent les quais d'une lueur inquiétante. Les pompiers sont là aussi, certains tiennent les portes du camion ouvert, tandis que deux civières portent deux corps emballés dans des sacs mortuaires, chargés à l'intérieur .

Pendant ce temps, un des policiers interroge le témoin qui les a prévenus de l'accident.

\- " J'étais en train de faire mon footing tardif, comme j'ai toujours l'habitude de faire … Et puis les quais de ce côté, c'est joli, et les marches de la Bastille sont parfaites pour le cardio ! Si je m'attendais à tomber sur … ça … "

Une expression horrifiée passe sur son visage tandis que le policier pose la main sur son épaule .

\- " Un psychologue est présent avec nous, il peut vous aider. Venez ."

A quelques mètres, un autre policier s'occupe des papiers retrouvés sur les victimes, et vérifie l'identité de chacun. Un autre arrive.

\- " Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? "

\- " Un jeune homme, presque 30 ans, type caucasien. J'ai contacté sa famille, elle est du coin. Il s'occuperont de l'identification à la morgue. Par contre pour l'autre …. "

\- " Quoi ? "

\- " Et bien , un homme de type oriental, la trentaine, des papiers français et en règle, mais … Et bien, j'ai contacté la famille mais personne semble le connaître …"

Ils se regardent et se tournent vers le sac noir.

Quelque part, en hauteur, le corps d'une jeune fille est allongé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent.

Noirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Ainsi s'achève "Ce Que Le Vent Apporte"._

 _J'espère que cette fin aura eu raison des dernières bribes de santé mentale qui vous restaient. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur twitter ou à me laisser un commentaire._

 _Baiser du Lapin Vert_


End file.
